Twilight Princess: Alternate Ending
by Ageon
Summary: What if Link wasn't who he thought he was? If Gannondorf had won the final battle? What if I wrote the ending to Twilight Princess? Character death, blood, fighting and a character from a previous game.
1. The Final Battle

"An impressive looking blade…" said the Mad King. "But nothing more. Would you hear my desire?" he continued. "To take this foul blade and blot out the light forever!" In a flash of lightning, a barrier went up around him and Gannondorf, separating him from Epona and the princess. Link, the Chosen Hero, readied himself for what he hoped would be his final battle.And with that, the battle began. Link, blinded by a cold fury slashed, hacked, ducked and rolled, gaining the upper hand. The Dark King's face contorted in rage until a thought struck him. He suddenly jumped back and launched an orb of black magic towards the hero, hitting him square in the chest. Link flew back until he hit the wall, sending a jolt through his body. He bit back a yelp.

"I told you before," Gannon said holding up his glowing piece of Triforce. "I cannot be beaten." When he looked up, the Hero was not sitting in the same spot. He quickly looked around, barely blocking in time. Berating himself for his carelessness, he noticed he had paid a price: blood was pouring down his right arm. The damn blade cut through his armor! 'NO! I was blessed! I cannot, no, I WILL NOT be beaten by a fool of this caliber!.' With that, he summoned forth another orb of black energy sending it toward Link who tried to dodge, but to no avail. This orb had much more power to it stunning him. The Dark King took advantage of this. In a puff of black fog, he summoned a barbed spear, shooting it at the Hero. It was as black as his heart, with razor sharp barbs running opposite of the point so that to be taken out required a sacrifice of flesh. Oh, how he would enjoy the cry of pain he knew would come. He received only a grunt in response.

* * *

Link never saw it until it was to late. The weapon buried itself into his left shoulder. He could hear the princess behind him take a sharp intake of breath. He tried to grasp the shaft of the weapon to remove it, but instead had his hands pierced. He quietly muttered a few choice curses, while gingerly removing his hand. "You lack the Power, and the Wisdom needed to defeat me, oh great Hero!" claimed Gannon whilst grinding the last word. Using the barrier for support, he hefted himself up. He took up the Master Sword in his right hand and quickly cut off most of the spear. Then, taking out his hunting knife he cut away a few of the barbs. Steeling himself, Link swiftly shoved the rest through his shoulder, taking care to remove the offending weapon. Despite being unable to properly grasp the blade anymore, Link stood straight and true. Both princess and king stared on in amazement and the green clad man. "Be that as it may, but I never lack Courage!" He threw himself at the monster before him.

* * *

She could scarcely believe her eyes. She had watched him gain the upper-hand, been angered when he was shot into the barrier, and was horrified when he was stabbed. Yet, never in her life had Zelda seen anyone dig such hellish weaponry from their body with nary a sound. He never ceased to amaze her. Just when she prayed that the surprises were over, a proud, commanding voiced broke into the air as he stood tall. "Be that as it may, but I never lack Courage!" Never having heard him actually speak, she was astounded with the amount of power it contained. She remembered that when she was a part of Midna, she had only ever heard him speak in a hushed whisper, or his hoarse battle cry. Never anything like this. The princess suddenly felt as though she should be in there, doing anything to help. If only it wasn't for this damned barrier! She couldn't even crack the thing. Then out of nowhere, he turned quickly to glance at her, causing her breath to catch. His cerulean eyes glinted dangerously in the dim light. Then they were gone. But in that split second, she saw the depth of his soul, and his soul told her that she should stay back, that he would do anything in his power to obliterate the foul beast before him. She silently agreed, standing back, but ready to heal his wounds when he emerged.

He could barely wield his sword, let alone swing it., and without it was useless. He was brought from his reverie when a dark orb hit mere inches from his head. He ran, blocking while considering his options. He could try to use his right arm to wield the blade, but it was quickly growing numb from the Hylien Shield and constant barrage of attacks. And anyway, there was no way he could do that, that would require stopping. And that was not an option at the moment. He had a fairy, but that would leave him with nothing. No, the fairy had to be his last resort. He had some milk and various other potions. 'Yes.' Link decided, if he could spare enough time, the potions just might make a difference.

Gannondorf was growing wary and enraged with every orb Link dodged or blocked. He had to finish this soon or he may not have the power to eliminate the princess. She was strong of mind and resisted heavily when he took over her body. He barely was able to keep control. He had to stop and give himself a brief respite, the heavy use of magic was beginning to take its toll.

When Link saw Gannon pause, he took his chance, pouring the various liquids into one bottle. He brought it to his lips, suppressing the urge to gag. The concoction disappeared behind his lips, leaving a horrendous taste behind. Despite all this, the hero's wounds began to knit together, leaving only torn clothing and stains of blood. Then, taking up his weapons again, Link took advantage of Gannon's lowered defenses and charged. The false King had no time to respond and became a living sheath for the white blade of the Master Sword. Dark blood splattered Link's face, but he ignored it and plunged deeper yet. The Dark King let out a howl of rage and agony, piercing the ears of the hero. Link withdrew his blade, suddenly feeling weary. The effect of the potion did not last long, leaving him tired, but unwounded.

'No!' Gannondorf thought as he fell to the ground with a thud 'This cannot be happening, not after my planning. Damn you, Damn you Hero!' He summoned all his remaining strength and waited for the precise moment he needed.

'He did it!' The princess was overwhelmed with a short-lived joy.

'This ends now!' and the green-clad hero leapt into the air for the Finishing Blow. Just as he came down, face set, he realized his mistake. With a sickening tearing sound, the Blade of the Sages ripped into Link's chest, going through even the chain mail underneath. He saw that Gannon had sloppily yet effectively sealed his wound. The Dark King stood up raising his sword to the Heavens, with the hero still impaled on it. The Master Sword fell to the ground, useless. He slowly lowered the blade and enjoyed the sight of the hero sliding off, enjoying the thud as his body hit the ground even more.

* * *

As much as she wanted to scream, it was caught in her throat. She could only watch in horror as Gannon was not satisfied with merely rearranging his internal organs.

He looked down on his victim with a smug smile. Now that he lay on the ground, a broken, bloody figure, he did not seem like such a threat anymore. He wanted more. As he stood over Link, he summoned another barbed spear, and hurled it at the man.

Link was on one knee when the spear caught his stomach, blood began to pour from his mouth. The next one took his arm, knocking him back to the ground, causing him to writhe in pain. He saw the Mad King stride over to him, before drawing back his leg. The kick hit him above the right eye, landing on the temple. The pointed boot cut into him. More kicks came and in between them would be another barbed spear. It was amazing how strong you get when you finally win. Link looked over once to see Zelda launching orb after orb of blue energy at the wall. Another kick brought him back to the pain. He let out a cry as wave upon wave of agony, when he saw that the fairy had escaped it's broken bottle. Link tried to smile with his broken jaw, before seeing Gannon step on it crushing its fragile body. He let out another wail of pain as he felt Gannon stomp on his leg, shattering the bone. Then again as another foot ground his right arm into the metal of the shield.

The last thing Link saw as death finally took him, was Gannon summoning another spear, this one dripping with poison. The last thing he felt, was a red hot menace pierce his heat. The last thing he heard, was his own agonizing scream. His last thought was: 'I failed.' Then he entered a void, filled with a kinder darkness, a darkness that took away all pain. The Hero welcomed it.

The evil King let out a triumphant laugh. He did it! He killed the so called 'Chosen Hero'. "I have defied the Gods themselves! I am the king of both Light and Darkness!"

* * *

She collapsed on the ground and wept. He was gone, the Chosen Hero was gone. Though she had only known him for a short while, she felt a deep emptiness in her heart. He had been so kind, so pure. He was brave, courageous, and devoted to his cause, it was hard not to immediately fall in love.

With a wave of his gloved hand, he obliterated the barrier. Walking, almost waltzing over toward Zelda, he began to call out promises of letting her serve him. The death of Link seemed to give him more energy than he ever thought possible, he loved the feeling of it. The feel of Link's blood still coating his hands, beginning to congeal. He was in ecstasy.

She heard his putrid voice spewing forth vile promises of mere enslavement. She set her face, letting anger light up her blue eyes. Looking up, the princess knew what she had to do. With Link gone, there was no one else, She would fight Gannondorf and most likely die trying, but at least she tried, put forth the effort. Zelda would do what she had to do to save her people from this… monster. She readied her blade for the final stand for Hyrule. He was almost upon her, sword poised, ready to strike. Then they both paused and were temporarily blinded by a white light that just so happened to embalm Link's body.


	2. The Truth Revealed

Link opened his eyes to a bright blue sky. He was laying on the softest grass, reminding him of the goat pasture in Ordon. The thought caused realization to hit him like one of the barbed spears. Wait a moment…the spears! He swiftly sat up, hands clawing over his chest, checking for wounds. Another realization hit: he wasn't wearing his hero garb. His tunic was white, his bracers were gone, as were his boots and utility pouches. The sheath for the Master Sword and his shield, also missing. He had only a tunic, belt, leggings and a gold plate with his name on a chain around his neck. There he sat pondering this mysterious change of dress and where he was. Then, out of nowhere, he realized that he was gone. He would never see them again. No matter how he tried to keep it from going back to what happened, he couldn't stop form feeling a sense of loss. Rusl, Uli, Colin, Talo, Malo, Beth, Illia , Fado, all the other villagers. He failed them all. The people of Castle Town, Kakariko, the Goron and Zora. They were all now subjected to the reign of Gannon. Midna was gone. No matter how much she had pissed him off in the beginning, a bond, an understanding of sorts, had formed between them. They had gone through so much together. She helped him escape and find the children and Illia. They had gone through countless dungeons and dangers together. The fact that she was gone now tore a new void in his heart. She also introduced him to the princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

Zelda, an angel sent from the Heavens themselves. She was wise beyond her years, held so much compassion, Link wondered how she bared to stay in Hyrule without going insane. He truly admired her.

Both Midna and Zelda also knew what it felt to have the world thrust on their shoulders and told to hold it up. Gods how he would miss them, he would miss them all.

The teary-eyed hero finally took a good look at his surroundings. He was in a meadow, surrounded by ancient oaks and pines. He didn't doubt that they might be thousands of years old. Shortly after wiping his tears, a white light flashed behind him, causing him to look back. There stood another man. He had on a white tunic, much like his own, he stood tall and proud, like the stance of a warrior. There were red and blue markings on blank his face, slightly covered by his silver hair. He was taller than Link by a good 4 feet, and broader in the shoulders. The strange newcomer also wore a dark breast-plate with a triangle over his heart and a crescent on the right. The sword at his back was green and blue, twisted into a double helix. The man before Link was none other than the Demi-God; Fierce Deity. It was all Link could do to keep breathing. The man before him was a legend, the fiercest warrior in the history of the world. There was not a single person who did not know the story of the Deity. The man who was once a peasant who became a hero, then legend, then God.

Deity began to walk over to Link, who was paralyzed. Then his ten foot frame towered over the man. Reaching down he offered a hand to Link who hesitantly accepted. The god had a powerful grip and easily hefted him up as if he were a babe. Even standing, link had to crane his neck to see the other. At 6 ft. 7, he was pretty tall himself, but nothing like Deity. Yet, despite the differences, there was no denying that they could pass as brothers. That is, if not for the height.

Deity realized that this might be difficult for Link, so on a whim, made himself shorter and less broad, far less imposing. Then he opened his eyes and that startled Link the most. There was no pupil, just white. He had a hidden gaze that penetrated any and everything.

Then he spoke in a voice that was as soft as the clouds, yet as stern and unwavering as a stone wall "Welcome Link, to the Sacred Realm." Link was still gaping at the man before him, but recovered when he heard him speak. That voice, was so much like his own. Link began to bow to the warrior, but was stopped by firm hands. "Do not bow to me young fighter, here we are equals." "I understand your confusion." said Deity with a grin. " Follow me and I will explain what I can." He took off towards the middle of the clearing. Links stood for a moment before charging after him, mind already filled with questions. He caught up to the god when he stopped at two stumps Taking a seat on one of them, he gestured at the other one for Link. After taking his seat, Link began the questions. "This is really the Sacred Realm? What happened? Am I really dead?" Deity could only laugh . It filled the entire clearing with a musical sound that Link could only smile at. "One at a time, please." "Alright, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here?" "Not at all. You see, this is really the inner sanctum of your mind. And I have always been here, waiting for your call. We are one in the same, you and I. . I have always been here, as I said, no matter how weak the connection. Lately, that connection has grown stronger as you've grown into the roll of the Hero. As your true power began to shine. We both grew up without a true mother or father. Both love someone of a higher origin than ourselves." Links blushed slightly at this comment. "We both have made crucial choices that thousands of innocent souls rest upon." Link pondered this for a moment before continuing. "So this isn't the Sacred Realm?" "Well, it is in a way. It is how you want it to be." "So… my mind is projected here, making it how I desire?" "Very good. Next question." "Am I really dead." There was a pause. "…..Yes, you are truly dead, Link." They both lowered their gazes. After a while, Link asked another question. "Why are YOU here?" "Ahhh, finally we get to the heart of the matter. To answer you question, I am here to inform you." He was met by confusion. "Everyone knows my story, but yours is a mystery to all, including yourself…" he was cut off by link. "You know my parents! Who are they! Why did they abandon me?!" His mind was filled with even more questions. He had to have them answered. Once more, the Realm was filled with the sound of laughter. "All your questions will be answered in due time my friend. Get comfortable my friend, for the story is long.

They both settled down while Deity removed his arsenal with a snap. Startled, Link looked around while Deity smiled. When he had his attention, he pointed behind Link, where both their personal items were resting on a stump large enough for a dragon to stretch out on. Link now felt better knowing where his items were. He had battled long and hard to obtain them, and felt bare without them.

Deity began, "Your story starts where mine ends: 8 generations ago." he paused and sighed. Looking up, he looked right into blue eyes and continued. "Long ago, when I was blessed by the Goddesses, the Lady Farore bore me a child. A beautiful boy with hair the color of fresh harvest wheat and eyes as blue as pools of the Zora. I named him after my adoptive father: Alexander. That is where your story begins." Pausing, he let it sink in, only to continue before Link could speak up. "Alexander was a fierce warrior and became a general in the Royal Army, under the Good King Roland. After many years of dedicated service, he was made a noble and took a wife, .Amiria. She was a mere peasant, but was far more beautiful than any noble he had ever seen. She bore him one son. Ezekiel was his name. He too married a peasant, Beatrice, and was born a son, Cain. And so this went for 5 more generations. David and Bridget, Charles and Vanora, Fletcher and Guinevere, Gordon and Isolde, and….Link. They all had golden hair and cerulean eyes. They all became generals in the Kings army.

Pausing, he was thirsty. Link was silent, not wanting to spoil the moment, and was also thirsty. Suddenly, two bronze flagons appeared before them. Beginning to get used to sudden appearances and disappearances, he didn't jump…..as high. "Your getting used to it I see." "Ya, but its still weird." "Well, this is your mind you know, try it." Almost too embarrassed to ask, he hesitated. "….H….how?" Smiling "Just think of it and you will receive it." It took a bit to think of something to summon. So his stomach answered for him. He was ravished, so he thought of something to eat. Bowls of thick stew appeared in front of them, followed by warm loaves of bread and wedges of cheese. Then an apple tree sprouted next to the two of them. "Not bad for your first try." laughed the god before digging in. "Very good,' he said past a mouthful. "I tried to get the most delicious thing I could think of. This was the first thing that came to mind." claimed Link sheepishly. 'Brings back so many memories' thought the demi-god.

There they sat for a while, exchanging small talk and enjoying the food before them. Then, inevitably, they returned to the subject of Link's past.

"No I will stress this now Link, pay close attention to what I am about to tell you, for it holds all the answers that you seek." He stopped and waited. Link nodded for him to continue. Deity began "Link followed the pattern of his forefathers: Attain General, marry a village girl, and have a blond haired, blue eyed son. His son was named Drystan, after the late prince sired by King Ambroise, and eldest brother to Roland, of my time. Everyone could tell that he would be exceptionally strong of mind and body, even compared to his forefathers. He had only to thank his mother, Sirida, for that. Link and Sirida were madly in love, and would do anything for their son, even give their lives. Little did they know, that is just what they would have to do." he paused for breath, then went on. "Sirida had an odd ability: foresight. Now, she couldn't predict the future, but she had some insight into it. After Drystan was born, she had a vision, far more clear than any other she had ever experienced. It showed these black creatures breaking into her home and killing her entire family. Mother, father, husband, herself, and her son. She warned Link of this vision and told him to take precautions.. So Link had posted the phalanx outside his home, and set up an escape route for her and the baby. He didn't really believe this would come to pass, but her foresight had proved its worth many times, and he would not be unprepared. But, I stray, back to the original plot."

"You see, every child stemming from me has had a gold necklace declaring their name. Link had placed the order and was returning home from the black smith with Drystan's when it happened. Arrows swarmed over the sides of the wall followed by strange, shadowy creatures. They dropped to the ground and slaughtered everything in their path. Unarmed, Link ran home as fast as his agile legs would carry him. He still sustained wounds from arrows and falling debris. On the way, he found soliders guarding his home, upon entering he gathered his wife and son. Then dispatching most of the force of troops into the castle to defend the King and Queen and their newborn princess…Zelda. (You see, it was now common practice that all girls born to the King, be named Zelda, after the same of the Legend of the Hero of Time.) The rest stayed with him while he quickly put on his armor and readied the horses. Only minutes after the invasion started, they were all ready to leave. Bursting from the stables, they set off. Troops surrounded them, protecting Lady Sirida and young Master Drystan. Link was out in front slaying the foes that dared step in sword swinging distance of him. They had managed to get out of the burning town with little resistance. It began to rain shortly after leaving. Halfway through Hyrule Field, they stopped to look back. The rains had begin to quench the fire, but they saw that a force was after them. Link had made a final decision: Those who wished to fight, stay with him, those who wished for safety, follow and protect Lady Sirida. All had called that they would fight, so he appointed three to go with her. He turned to his wife and son, intent on giving Drystan his name plate, but realized he had dropped it in his hurry to get home. So instead, he gave his son his own name plate, so that he would always remember his loving father, who died defending him."

At this, Link's hand wandered into his own tunic to grasp the necklace. The gold necklace was found around his neck when he was discovered in Faron Forest!

Deity smiled knowingly at Link. He could tell that all was falling into place for him. "The rest, is harsh and cruel to hear, I shall only continue if it is what you want." Link began to think. 'If this is what I think it is, I can probably already guess what happened. But…I have to hear it…I need to hear it.' "Please…" he said quietly "please tell me the rest." "As you wish."

Taking a drought from his water flagon, he finished the grisly tale. "After kissing both for the final time, Link turned with his remaining troops and faced the black hoard. Donning his helm, he prayed to the Gods that they would be safe. All of us in Heaven heard him but were forbidden from interfering in the affairs of the mortal again. It was brutal, and as much as I wished I could stand beside my descendant, I devoted my self to watching Drystan and Sirida. Several of the hoard had broken off and chased them. The soldiers, bless them all, did their best but were quickly overwhelmed. Sirida had almost made into the forest, when her steed was shot dead. After she tumbled off, she ran, hoping to make the cover of the trees. As she entered the Forest of Faron, she was shot in the back, and again in the arm. That arrow went through and ented the side of the babe. Still she ran. She ran as fast as her strong legs would take her, but eventually, her strength ran out. Collapsing, she held him in her arms, praying that someone would save her child. I could stand it no longer…" Deity said through gritted teeth. Farore and I disobeyed the Gods and went down to Hyrule. We stood beside Sirida as she as she weakened. She cried when she saw the two of us, and begged for one of us to save him. I wanted to save both, let them both live, but things don't always work the way we wish for them to. Not even for gods, for her wounds were far to progressed; her fate was sealed. Finally, her pleading forced me to take him from her. Farore extracted the arrow head from his delicate side, and sealed the would, leaving a small scar." Links hand wandered to his side, feeling the 17 year old wound. "when he was healed, I gave her back her son, to be with him for the rest of her time in Hyrule. While Courage stayed by her side and comforted her, I turned from the scene and confronted the creatures that stood at the edge of the Forest. I took my sweet time ensuring their slow, excruciating deaths. Then I went to the battle that still took place in the Field. Only one was still alive: Link. I stood beside him and together finished them off. Yet, his wounds were far to advanced for a mere demigod to heal. He lay on the ground, panting. I called for Farore to bring the others to him. We brought them together, so that in their last moments, they could still be a family. Link pleaded with his last breath, that I take Drystan away from here, away from Hyrule and palaces, and politics. I obliged him.

Link and Sirida died, clasping each others hands, and despite everything, with small grins on their faces.

My wife took the babe Drystan, and I transformed into a hawk.

As we started to go deeper into the forest, Farore looked back, seeing the destruction the monsters had caused. She hugged him close to herself and said "One day, my child, one day you will save this land."

We took him to a remote area in Ordona Province. Turning back to my normal self, I made a small float of twigs and bark and set him on it. My mate ensured that the name plate 'Link' showed. We waited for someone to wander by and see the float. We did not wait long. Turning into a pair of hawks, the two of us flew to a nearby tree and watched as a young Village boy, named Rusl found him and took him to his family, where he grew up with the name 'Link' as it said on the plate. He grew to be a rancher, brother, and idol.

I had did what the real Link had asked, I took him to the small village of Ordon on the outskirts of Hyrule, away from politics, danger, and his past."

They sat for what seemed an eternity, in silence. After a space, Link finally spoke: "So, my FATHER, was Link and I am Drystan?" "yes" "And my mother was named, Sirida?" tears were forming in his eyes "yes" Silence again. "And you're…" "Your ancestor" "wow" was all he could say.

"So now what?" The question caught Deity off guard "Hmm?" "I know I was brought here for a reason, not death, so now what do I do?" …….. "Would you like a rematch with Gannondorf?" "I would, but I'm not strong enough!" "That's why I'm here." As if from an epiphany, Link realized he had to finish the battle he had started, and he knew just how to do it. For a brief moment, their eyes met: pure white and deep blue.

Knowing what was next, they both stood up and walked to the centre of the meadow. They turned to face one another. Deity put out his left hand, as did Link. As they neared each other, the pieces of Triforce glowed on both, something that Deity hadn't experienced for hundreds of years. "It was nice to meet you, son." As they touched, white light engulfed the pair.

Authors Note: Well, one of my first tries at Zelda fianfics, hope everything makes a bit of sense, but I know it won't because it is a companion piece to a story I never posted here. If there are any questions ( and I expect some) just ask and I will happily answer. As always, critque is encouraged.

There will be more, I am just to lazy to finish it right now.


	3. Authors Note

I regret to inform anyone who was looking forward to reading the next chapter, that it will be even longer.

I had the story saved on my old computer, but that hunk of junk was completely bogged down with viruses. Therefore, we had to replace it. I have it on my flash drive, but I lost the flash drive. So while I try to figure out how to continue, you'll have to wait even longer. Please forgive me.

Sincerely,

DeityoftheHills


End file.
